In preparing polyurethane foams advantages have been achieved by the use of the combination of a triethylenediamine-type of amine catalyst and an organic tin salt. With the multiplicity of raw materials used, namely, polyols, isocyanates, blowing agents, surfactants and additives, catalysis of polyurethane reactions has required continual modification mostly because of economic and ecological factors. Shortened demolding times for example, in rigid, flexible and microcellular molding operations are desirable to effect savings in labor and fixed costs. Moreover, the versatility of urethane has lead to the development of numerous production techniques; freerise molding, injection, casting, spray and others. Each require a specific reactivity profile, attainable in most cases only through catalysis. These developments and requirements have created a need for improved catalysts. Moreover, a commonly used catalyst for making urethane foams is triethylenediamine such as DABCO available from Air Products Co., which is a solid material. While effective as a catalyst for this purpose, solid catalysts are somewhat difficult to work with and liquid or semi-liquid catalytic materials would be desirable.